Perselisihan Berujung Persahabatan
by Sayuki Ren
Summary: cerita membosankan antara tim merah (Honoka, Rin, Nico) dan tim biru (Eri, Umi, Maki)


Summary : cerita membosankan antara tim merah (Honoka, Rin, Nico) dan tim biru (Eri, Umi, Maki)

Disclaimer : Love Live! School Idol Project punya Sunrise

Warning : aneh, jelek, gak nyambung, mungkin membosankan, OOC, abal, dll

.

Perselisihan Berujung Persahabatan

.

.

Selamat pagi (atau selamat siang?)! Perkenalkan, namaku Honoka anak kelas 11 di SMA Otonokizaka. Kemarin jum'at kami anak-anak Otonokizaka baru saja selesai melaksanakan ujian akhir semester. Dan hari ini ada classmeeting.

Lomba yang dilaksanakan hari ini, hari selasa, adalah basket dan memasak. Karena pelaksanaannya bersamaan, jadi aku yang berpartisipasi dalam lomba memasak nggak bisa lihat keseruan lomba basket. Huf, padahal pasti seru teriak-teriak menyemangati para pemain basket. Tapi tak apalah, aku sendiri yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam lomba memasak ini. Aku harus berjuang demi kelas!

Ah ya, butuh penjelasankah? Peserta dari timku, tim merah, untuk lomba memasak adalah aku, Nico, dan Rin. Tempatnya di halaman depan sekolah. Untuk alat dan bahan, harus menyiapkan sendiri (kecuali meja). Kemudian...

Tunggu, apakah yang lainnya juga penting?

Baiklah, mari kembali ke cerita.

Aku, Nico dan Rin sudah siap dengan bahan dan alat seadanya. Untuk kompor, Rin dengan sigap membawakannya ke sekolah.

"Tenang saja, nggak berat kok." Itu kata Rin.

Hm, rencananya sih kami mau bikin sushi. Memang temanya adalah masakan tradisional. Jadi kami putuskan membuat sushi. Simpel tapi enak (iya kalo hasilnya memang enak._.). Sekarang kami sedang perjalanan dari kelasku, kelas 11-2 yang letaknya di paling belakang, ke halaman depan sekolah.

"Honoka, beneran kan di halaman depan?" tanya Nico seolah nggak yakin dengan penjelasanku. Em, aku sebagai ketua grup yang menjelaskan semuanya menyangkut lomba memasak. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan ya aku yang bertanggung jawab.

"Iya benerlah Nico... Kamu gak percayaan banget sih," jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Ya bukan gitu, habis biasanya kan kamu pelupa makanya aku takut kalo kamu salah," kata Nico memberi alasan pada pertanyaannya.

"Iya, kamu kan pelupa stadium 4, Honoka. Parah. Jelas-jelas bolpoin di tangan kamu, kamunya nanya-nanya 'bolpoin aku dimana...?'," timpal Rin tiba-tiba. Wah, sindiran pas kena hati nih.

"Iya, iya, maaf deh aku emang pelupa..." gumamku pelan, kemudian kami bertiga pun tertawa.

"_Bagi peserta lomba memasak harap segera kumpul di halaman depan! Lomba sudah hampir dimulai!_" seru seorang anggota OSIS yang namanya tidak kuingat itu /plak/.

"Eh, ayo cepetan udah mau dimulai tuh!" ucap Rin kemudian sambil membawa kompor berlari dengan cepat menuju halaman depan meninggalkan kami. Padahal bawa kompor, sendirian pula, tapi bisa berlari secepat itu. Waw.

"Yuk, Nico, kita juga lari!" ajakku, kemudian bersama Nico berlari mengikuti Rin.

Tapi, di tengah jalan kami bertemu dengan Eri, Umi, dan Maki –peserta lomba memasak dari tim biru, yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kelas kami karena kemarin di lomba basket hari pertama tim kami mengalahkan tim mereka.

"Mentang-mentang kemarin menang terus menyepelekan lomba lain? Ih, upay," kata Eri dengan senyum mengejek.

"Udahlah, di lomba kali ini kami pasti yang menang!" seru Maki dengan percayadirinya. Umi yang berada di belakang Maki ikut mengangguk.

"Hei, apaan sih! Kan belum tentu juga lomba basket tim kami yang menang! Kalian tuh yang upay!" ucap Nico dengan lantang. Hampir saja barang bawaannya ia jatuhkan, atau malah ia lemparkan ke tiga cewek di hadapan kami.

"Sudah, sudah, Nico! Ngapain sih ditanggepin. Mending kita langsung ke sana aja yuk cepetan!" ajakku berusaha meredakan amarah Nico. Nico pun menurut dan berjalan mengikutiku. Sedangkan Eri, Umi, dan Maki, mereka berlari mendahului kami.

Kami tiba tepat pada waktunya. Saat kami baru saja tiba di meja kami, lonceng tanda lomba dimulai berdenting. Dengan segera kami mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan dan bahan-bahan. Kami berbagi tugas. Aku bagian potong-memotong, Rin bagian memasak, dan Nico bagian penghias makanan setelah jadi nanti.

Batas waktunya adalah 45 menit. Kami sudah hampir selesai di menit ke 30. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"GIMANA NIH!" jerit Eri, kencang sekali membuat seluruh peserta melinguk padanya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyaku pada Nico dan Rin. Mereka menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak tahu. Aku penasaran sekali. Akhirnya aku mengajak Nico dan Rin untuk ke depan –yang mana meja tim biru ada di depan kami– karena ingin tahu. Aku tidak melihat ada kesalahan pada masakan mereka.

"Eri, ada apa?" Aku tahu mereka benci dengan anak-anak tim merah, tapi aku tetap bertanya.

"Apa, sih. Anak kelas lain gak usah ikut campur!" seru Umi.

Aku merasa kesal dengan kalimat itu, dan sepertinya begitu juga dengan Rin dan Nico. Kan niatnya kalau ada masalah mau dibantu, kenapa jawabnya judes begitu sih?!

"Kami ke sini karena mau membantu. Padahal kami tahu kalian benci anak tim merah. Padahal kami tahu sebenarnya nggak boleh kemana-mana asalkan memang ada keperluan darurat. Tolong hargai tindakan kami."

Ah. Terlalu mendramatisir ya? Kalimatku itu. Tapi itu memang dari lubuk hatiku kok. Kulihat wajah Eri, Umi, dan Maki yang malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya... kami kekurangan bahan..." kata Maki dengan menunduk.

"Kalian butuh apa?" tanya Rin, sigap.

Nampaknya mereka bertiga saling menatap sebentar.

"Hanya kurang seledri dan garam, sebenarnya..." jawab Eri.

Aku pun menatap Nico seolah memberi kode pada Nico untuk membawakan seledri dan garam. Nico pun mengerti dan berlari ke meja tim merah, kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa seledri dan garam.

"Kami hanya punya segini, tapi kalau mau ambillah," kata Nico, menyodorkan seledri dan garam pada Eri.

Eri, Umi, dan Maki saling menatap bergantian. Mereka antara ragu dan malu untuk menerimanya. Tapi akhirnya Eri pun menerima pemberian kami.

Karena sudah tinggal 10 menit, akhirnya kami segera kembali ke meja kami dan mulai menghias sushi. Ah, ini tugas Nico ya. Jadi aku dan Rin hanya melihat pekerjaan Nico saja.

Kriiiiing! Lonceng tanda lomba selesai pun akhirnya berdering. Seluruh peserta berbondong-bondong keluar dari arena. Merasa kepanasan, mungkin. Begitu juga dengan kami bertiga. Kami hendak kembali ke kelas masing-masing, namun tiba-tiba Eri, Umi, dan Maki menghampiri kami.

"Ng... Untuk tadi, terima kasih ya. Kami sangat tertolong. Lalu... Kami minta maaf atas perbuatan kami tadi..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Eri langsung menunduk. Umi dan Maki melihat ke arah lain dengan malu-malu dan merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, nggak apa lagi. Wajar aja sih kalo kita punya musuh, hehe. Tapi bukan berarti aku senang punya musuh," kataku dengan senyum mengembang.

Eri, Umi dan Maki langsung menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Benar kalian memaafkan kami?" tanya Eri dengan suara bergetar.

"Iyalah... Ya kan, Nico, Rin?" tanyaku pada Nico dan Rin sambil menoleh pada mereka satu per satu. Nico tampak malu-malu kucing, dan Rin mengembangkan senyumnya. Eri, Umi, dan Maki pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata mereka bertiga dengan ceria. Aku, Nico dan Rin pun balas tersenyum.

* * *

Etto...

Yaaah, jadi begitulah. Sebenarnya sebelumnya ini adalah cerpen untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia. Tapi karena lumayan(?), jadi aku ubah deh jadi fanfict xD  
Karena aslinya untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia, jadi maaf kalo gak menarik. Soalnya gak ada aku ubah apapun, cuman aku ubah nama, sekolah, tim, kelas, dan sejenisnya.

Hontou ni gomennasai. Maaf membosankan.

Salam, Author.

*PS : review dibutuhkan


End file.
